Adaptive drive control systems provide an improved driving experience over a variety of driving conditions. Recent developments allow for automatic selection of modes such as Sport, Normal and Comfort to meet changing road conditions, curve negotiation and undulating curves. As additional modes become available, such as snow, gravel, sand, eco, etc., automatic selection of a mode desired by an operator for current vehicle operating conditions becomes increasingly more challenging.